I Always Kinda Knew
by Williebadger618
Summary: Sometimes, Dipper just gets too caught up with himself. (better than summary!)


**Hey guys...I'm not dead! So yes, I do have to release the sequel fanfic to _No Goodbye_ and _I Promise_. However, the release is coming slow for several reasons: (a) I'm back at school, getting slammed right and left. (b) I recently got over the horrible flu. (c) The sequel is going to be a long one-shot, and I'm putting in as much detail as possible.  
**

 **The sequel may or may not be coming out by next month; I don't know yet. But it will come, just bare with me, please.**

 **In the meantime...I'm gonna try something different. I've been thinking and realized that I've been writing a lot of sappy, sibling comfort stories for Gravity Falls for the past several months. The whole point of writing for fan fiction is to appear to your audience. And honestly, with the sibling comfort stories, I feel like I made my way into audience appreciation.**

 **BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO SHAKE THINGS UP A BIT!  
**

 **After the whole _No Goodbye_ story sequence, I think it's time I write a short, humorous story for Gravity Falls. I need some levity to even out the pauses between the story series, and that's what I'm gonna do. **

**You guys know me with detail; I go all out...especially for the previous two I've written. So instead, I'm going to do something I thought I'd never do during my time on fan fiction: I'm gonna write a short one-shot, with very little detail.**

 **Hopefully you like. Let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

I Always Kinda Knew

 _"Disco Girl! Coming through! That girl is you! Ooh-OOOH! Ooh-OOOH!"_ That had to be the tenth time this morning Mabel Pines has heard her brother sing that done-to-death song he loves so much. She never truly understood the connection he made, every time he listened to that musical tune. In fact, she had no idea why he even listened to that girly Icelandic pop group, BABBA. She didn't listen to any of their songs anymore because Dipper ruined them for her. What, with his squeaky puberty voice, and horrible dance moves...how could she stand it.

She could feel the vibrations from the floor above, causing the nicknacks from the gift shop to rattle on their shelves. Business had been slow this day, and would continue in that pace if the pre-teen had to listen to that song one more time. She rather duct tape her brother's mouth shut and dispose the CD from the premises instead of pulling her hair out and shove her fingers into her ears. Screaming "shut up" would just fall on death's ears; Dipper wouldn't be able to hear her screams from the gift shop.

What she found odd though, was that her twin was listening to this song more often than usual. BABBA's song, _Disco Girl_ had been in the Top 40 hits for a long time now; it's possible that Dipper was listening to it on a constant repeat just to keep in the first forty ranking. He'll need more listeners in order to accomplish that goal. And Mabel knew that she would not be one of them.

The musical beat started up again for the eleventh time this morning.

The screeching sound of a male's oddly girl-like voice broke out in song once more.

The frustration levels of Mabel Pines had skyrocketed.

She had enough.

She vacated the gift shop and marched up the staircase; hands clenching into fists, turning white-knuckled. She fumed so much, she thought that there was steam escaping from her eardrums. She didn't care if she had to chuck the music player out of the triangular window of the attic. She would soon receive piece and quiet and not have to listen to Dipper's horrible singing voice for the rest of the day.

When she reached the top of the steps, she was utterly surprised to see the fifteen-year-old red head standing just inches from the twin's shared bedroom, with a look of pure disbelief and humor spread across her face. Her hands were held up to her mouth to contain herself from laughing out loud, exposing her presence to the twelve-year-old boy. It was obvious from Mabel's eyes that Wendy was about to crack up at any given moment.

"Dude, you'll never guess what he's doing in there." The laid-back teenager stated, although Mabel already had a solid idea.

"Singing his heart out to his favorite song that's been killing me ever so slowly this morning?"

"Well yeah...it does get kind of annoying after a while." Wendy replied in agreement to the young girl's statement. "Just go look for yourself." She gestured.

Curiously enough, Mabel decides to open the door to her and Dipper's shared bedroom, expecting to see her brother out of his comfort zone, singing high notes until his voice became sore and raspy. When she opened the door, just enough to peek her head inside, she was surprised to see an unexpected scene unfold between him and one of her stuffed animals.

In their room held Dipper Pines, graciously holding Mabel's stuffed bear in his arms, singing along to the worlds of _Disco Girl._ But what she found more intriguing, was how a picture of a certain red head was taped to the face of his sister's childhood toy. Dipper twirled around in the bedroom, reciting every lyric and clearly dumbfounded of the company that happened to see this scene unfold.

Mabel pulled away from the door, turning around to look at the red-head, who was still fighting the urge to laugh without revealing herself to the young boy. "What did I tell ya?" She said, as Mabel too, tried her hardest to fight back a simple laugh; one that would cause her to role on the floor and cause cramps to form in her torsos. Mabel decided to peek her head in between the doorframe one more time, eyeing her brother for his next move.

 _"You and I  
Side by side  
Having the time of my life.  
Disco Girl  
Coming through  
That girl is you...  
Ooh-OOOH! Ooh-OOOH!"_

Dipper continued to sing the song to the bear, leaning it towards the ground as he bent over, eyeing Wendy's picture. He leaned closer towards the picture of the girl he had the crush on, and was getting ready to place a kiss on her flawless face. He was in the zone. Probably too much in the zone.

Mabel couldn't keep it together any longer.

The young girl toppled over, unable to prevent herself from falling into the room, pushing the door itself wide open. She fell on the ground with a hard thud, but the pain itself was no where present to her at the time. All that consume her was the glorious sound of laughter. The sound that snapped her twin back into reality, upon seeing his sister laughing hysterically on the ground. Dipper screamed in utter fear and embarrassment, not expecting to see his twin sister back upstairs so soon to their room. He had dropped the bear when his sister appeared, standing as still as a statue. He wondered if he stayed motionless for a long period of time, he could blend himself in with the colors of the walls, acting like a chameleon.

For what seemed an eternity for Dipper was roughly only a bit over five minutes for Mabel, when she was finally able to calm down and stand on her own two feet. She wiped away the tears of laughter from her peepers, as she caught her breath and approached her slightly embarrassed twin brother.

"Are you done?" Dipper asked as his sister approached him in the middle of their bedroom. She took deep breaths, trying to find her composure, but her smile of pure amusement never left her face.

"For now, yeah. But, I'm never letting that one go, bro." Mabel said with laugh following her answer. "You sure as heck were in the mood there."

"Pft...what are you talking about?" Dipper said, acting like he had no idea what his sister was saying. "I was just-"

"Singing your heart out to _Wendy?"_ Dipper quickly approach his sister and placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her and dismissing her own conclusion.

"N-no. I wasn't." He stuttered. "Mabel, can we...can we just keep this between us?"

He removed his hand from her mouth, allowing his sister to reply back to his wish. Although, knowing Mabel, he should know that making deals always had a price to pay. Especially the one's he hates the most. "I don't know, Dip...it'll cost ya." She said, trying to bargain a deal.

"Oh, no. What?" He asked, dreading the unknown.

"Two bags of Gummy Koalas." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh. Well, thats not too b-" Dipper said, but was cut off from his sister.

"I wasn't done."

"What else is there?" He asked, so clueless and still embarrassed from earlier.

"Oh, I think you know..." Mabel replied, raising an eyebrow. It took her brother several seconds to comprehend what his sister meant, but after coming to realization, a look of pure horror etched across his face.

"No."

"Yes."

"No way, Mabel! Not gonna happen!"

"Alright. Then, I'm just gonna go find Wendy, and tell her everything I have seen." She said, making her way towards their door to leave the room. "But, then again, who's to say she didn't see this happen in the first place?" A worrisome expression sketched across Dipper's face, truly frightened if the red head actually did see what happened during his time in his own little fantasy. "Oh well. I guess we won't know, unless I ask her myself." Dipper's twin made an attempt to step out the room into the hallway, but was stopped in her tracks when her brother practically raced up and slammed the door, blocking the exit. The last thing Dipper wanted was for his crush to find out exactly what happened up here this morning.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! FINE! Two bags of Gummy Koalas, and a sleepover with your friends. _But no makeovers."_ Dipper demanded. His sister released a simple laugh and smiled towards her brother, giving him a thumbs up.

"Awesome-Sauce, bro-bro."

"So...we're good?" He asked, making sure this conversation would not leave this room.

"Yeah, we're good. Your secret's safe with me." She assured. Dipper released a shaky breath, happy that the burden of this little moment would no where reach the attention of his pre-teen crush. He opened the door for his sister, allowing her to leave the room completely. He believed his twin wouldn't back down from her word and tell Wendy about what happened. He trusted Mabel with his secret.

He just knew next time he'd decide to take a break from reality, to wait until his sister is out for the day.

-=O=-

Mabel walked down the staircase, making her way back into the gift shop she once left vacant, just a short ten minutes before. Two customers were on either end of the store, with her red-head friend sitting behind the register, gazing through her teen-magazine. She hadn't noticed the young girl's presence until she took a seat next to her with a big smile on her face.

"Dude, the second you fell over into your bedroom, I bolted back downstairs." Wendy said with a slight chuckle following her statement.

"You saw what happened too, right?" Mabel asked, making instant conversation about what had happened up in the shared attic this morning.

"Yeah, I did." Wendy replied, laughing at all the little things Mabel's twin brother did with that stuffed bear. "I mean it was a little weird at first, but also really cute to see. I always had a hankering he had a crush on me."

"Wait, you know?" Mabel said surprisingly.

"Yeah, dude. But don't worry. I'm not gonna burst his bubble. When's he's ready to say something about it, I'll be ready." Wendy replied with a faint smile appearing on her face, but then her expression changed to a puzzling look. "There's just one thing I don't understand though.

"What's that?"

"Where did he get that picture of me?"

* * *

 **Done! Hopefully that was interesting and humorous for you! Hope you enjoyed! See you later!**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
